The Golden Streak
by Sunsetsoccer
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Rose land on a world called Snikous. There is an ancient legend that a curse can get inside your head if you are un protected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The TARDIS doors swing open and the Doctor comes out, "Well here we are! The wonderful planet of Snikous!" He turns around and smiles as his current companion Rose walks out the TARDIS doors."this place is brilliant Rose, I'm sure you will enjoy it! The Sniks are marvelous creatures. They are kinda like the classic alien in the books. You know green and tall eye stalks? They are rather friendly! Although there is a legend of a curse from an old Snik that died here centuries ago that can get inside your head."

He turns his head to Rose who's just staring at the sight. "Doctor.. This is.. Beautiful." She looks up at him as he smiles down at her and she returns the smile. She puts a piece of golden hair behind her ear as he has his hands in his coat pockets.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He grabs her hand as they run down the hill that were standing on. He smiles and looks back and sees Rose laughing and smiling. His smile gets larger at the sound of her laugh.

When they reach the bottom of the hill The Doctor starts to wander around. Rose looks at him, "What are you doing?" She asks.

"Well, I'm just looking around. Same thing as always."

Rose smiles weirdly, "Really? Well, what kind of girl do you like?"

He turns around and faces her oddly and frowns. He then nods and smiles, "Well Rose I like a girl who can be her self. Not some kind of question asking machine." He nudges her arm with his.

Rose still watches him. "Are you 15 years old?"

The Doctor frowns and shifts, "Uh Rose.. Are you okay? You know I'm 903.. If your thinking that we can be together... I cant take that sort of life.. Also, your 19 and I'm 903. I'm not even from this planet." He frowns knowing he wished known of that was true.

Rose Smiles and looks at him, "I am a girl."

The Doctor nods thinking she's just playing with him now. "I know that." He Laughs and grabs her hand. "What are we doing here? Come on!"

Rose doesn't move, "Sur. Law, you are beside the law? Yes, you are more intelligent than me." Rose Laughs and the Doctor looks at her oddly.

"Uh Rose.. Are you okay? You don't seem.. Yourself.." He looks down and into her eyes, her eyes glare up at him lovingly and his are full of concern and a peak of affection. "Rose.. Did you not have anything to eat? We can stop at the sandwich place down the road." She doesn't respond and he starts to worry. He grabs her hand with both of his, "Rose.. Please. I need you to answer this, for me.." He looks down on her scared that something happened to her when he wasn't looking. "Rose, If I lose you I will Never forgive me self.. Now please stop playing and answer me." He hopes ever so much that she's just playing one of her tricks.

"What question?" Rose asks like nothing happened.

"Rose, the question was, are you okay Rose.." He says his voice shaking.

"Rugs? What do you mean?" She asks casually.

"Rose I'm taking you back to the TARDIS." He puts his hands on her cheeks. "Can you walk?"

"Thats not to far from here." She replies with no show of emotion in her voice.

He nods quickly, "Yes Thats why I am asking you if you can walk."

"Do you have a sense of self?"

The Doctor sighs and thinks, _What is inside her head..? _ "Rose I am going to carry you." He looks into her eyes worried and scared. His thoughts echo in his mind, _If anything happens to you I will never forgive my self. _He gulps and thinks for a moment. He finally sighs and grabs behind her knees and on her neck and picks her up like she's a little kid.

Roses cheeks turn red, "I love you too."

The Doctor's pace quickens with the thought racing in his mind, _I would never forgive my self._ He now has another though racing along side it, _I love you my Rose.. I love you too.._ As a single tear goes down his cheek his arms start to weaken. He pushes on knowing the only way she will live is if he gets her to the TARDIS.

Finally they reach the TARDIS and he sets her down in her bed. "What ever is wrong with you Rose I am going to fix it. There is nothing on the surface of this Earth that could stop me.. My Rose.. I promised I would keep you safe and I will. He leans down and kisses her forehead. My Precious Rose..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor frowns down at the hallucinating Rose.

Rose raises her hand and slaps the Doctor hard on the Cheek.

"Oi! That hurt!" He frowns and sighs. "Please somewhere inside you there most be some part of you that can hear me.." He says it slowly with desperation in his voice.

"Yes, very."

The Doctor grumbles and supports her to help her sit up. He grabs her hand with both of his. "Rose, what ever is inside you is killing you.. I need you to focus on one thing.. Just one thing that you can't live without. Your Mum, Mickey.. Anyone or thing.."

"I cannot help you. I would like to, however you will not be talking to the same person after you receive this response. I am sorry."

The Doctor's eyes widen and fear. He closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. "Rose, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will." He puts a single strand of golden blond hair dangling in her face behind her ear. He slowly leans in and kisses her. He can feel her heart beat speed up along with his. The only thing that is going through his mind is _I would never forgive my self.. _He slowly takes his mouth away from hers. "Rose, are you here? Are you with me? Rose?"

"I really don't know how to respond to that"

He smiles slightly knowing that this could be confusion. "Do you feel like you have missed anything, Rose? Anything at all?"

She Smiles.

He stares into her eyes and puts on one of his famous teasing smirks, "You don't remember anything do you?" He teases.

She looks into his eyes confused. "What?"

"Well, I guess you will never find out then.." He slowly backs away from her bed which she was sitting up in and hides behind a door.

Rose looks around, "Huh?"

"Come find me, Rose!" he yells from down the TARDIS halls.

Rose simply states, "No."

"Then you will never find out what happened!"

Rose doesn't budge and the Doctor sighs walking back into the room knowing that this never was the real her.

"I think the best movie is Beauty and the Beast."

The Doctor looks at her confused. "Really?" He states going along with it, "Thats a brilliant movie, but I don't think we have time to watch a movie right now Rose.. You have a creature, a spirit of some sort in your head. The only way I could get it out was transferring it."

"What do you think about hybrids and clean burning diesel engines?"

The Doctor turns around and walks up to her and puts his hands on her legs which are hanging off the bed edge, "Rose Listen, I got the spirit creature out of your head but into mine. I should be passing out any moment now and you should be waking up."

Rose stares blankly into his eyes.

"Rose, if I cant see you again I want you to know that-" The Doctor's legs give out and he ends up on the floor.

Slowly, Rose lies down on the bed than shoots straight up again, "How did I.. Doctor?" She looks around the room for him then notices him on the floor. "Doctor! What are you doing! Are you playing with me again?"

When he dosnt reply she frowns.

"Doctor? This isn't funny.." She hops off the bed and kneels down beside him brushing her hair behind her ears.

The Doctor's eyes open.

"Oh thank goodness! I though for sure you-"

"You will not bring back The Doctor."

"What? Who are you and what are you doing?"

"You will not bring back the Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the short chapters :( I just really don't know how to do draw out my writing, any reviews and tips would be wonderful!**

Rose stares at what she thought was the Doctor and frowns. She closes her eyes and thinks trying to think of what happened. _We were in Snikous.. We ran down a hill then.. _She gulps. "Something happened to me when we got down the hill.." She says quietly. She closes her eyes and tries her hardest to remember anything else.

She sees the Doctor, looking at her so sacredly, yet confused at the same time. Then she hears a voice in the vision.

"Focus on one thing you can't live without." The voice says. She instantly recognizes it at the Doctor's. She smiles slightly knowing that the one thing she can't live without would be him. She frowns not knowing if he feels the same way.

She shakes her head."This is not the time to think about that." She mumbles to her self. She snaps out of her vision and thinks for a second. She remembers the Doctor's voice in her vision. He eyes light up and she looks down at the Doctor. "Doctor? If you can hear me at all, please just do me one thing." She says a little squeaky at the please, "Just Think of someone or something that you just could not be here without. The TARDIS, someone back on Gallifrey, Just one thing Doctor." She looks down at him and nothing has changed.

Rose grumbles standing up and runs out of her bedroom to the Med Bay to grab a stethoscope. Once she finds it she runs back to her room only to find The Doctor sitting up.

"Doctor! Are you ok? You scared me for a moment there-"

"I am not the Doctor. I am the spirit of Ramune. I have come to take this humans body."

"Well obviously your not very intelligent! He's not even human. He's a Time Lord from Gallifrey!" Rose stops realizing what she said. _Why did I say that._ She thinks. She looks at the Doctor's body with The Spirit of Ramune in his body. "You will leave him now!"

"I can not. You puny humans have one life. With this body, I can live for ever. I could see the stars and rule the universe!"

Rose stares at him in horror, "You wouldn't! Please if you leave him The Doctor can take you to your own planet where you can start a civilization!"

The Spirit of Ramune ignores her offer, "With my knowledge of genocide and his knowledge of the universe, Nothing can defeat us!" He snaps his head over to Rose, "And Earth will be the first to go."

Rose gulps unsure of what to do. She closes her eyes and tries to remember more of what happened while she was blacked out.

She sees the Doctor looking at her in horror, him running out of the room. She feels a slight bit of joy as the image goes dark. Rose is unsure why and thinks harder, the next thing she sees is The Doctor looking at her.

The Doctor's lips move, _"Rose, if I cant see you again I want you to know that-"_. Rose's eyes widen and she snaps out of the image and looks down at the Doctor's limp body.

"Oh Doctor," She has a feeling she knows how to get the Spirit of Ramune out of him. "I already know." She whispers quietly to him. Rose slowly leans in closer to his lips. As her lips touch his she dosnt feel anything but the coldness of a dead body. She pulls back in horror. She looks around for the stethoscope and tests it on both of his hearts, both working. The next thing she sees is darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so with this.. I was going somewhere with it when I wrote that chapter, now I can't remember.. GAHH... So this chapter may be a little, erm, not good... i have no clue what i'm doing with it xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. All rights belong to the BBC **

_"Oh Doctor," She has a feeling she knows how to get the Spirit of Ramune out of him. "I already know." She whispers quietly to him. Rose slowly leans in closer to his lips. As her lips touch his she dosnt feel anything but the coldness of a dead body. She pulls back in horror. She looks around for the stethoscope and tests it on both of his hearts, both working. The next thing she sees is darkness._

Rose slowly opens her eyes and looks around. The first thing she sees is a large sphere of pink and orange. As Rose approaches it it starts to glow brighter. Rose reaches out to touch it as a familiar voice echoes throughout the room.

"Rose stop it."

Rose ignores the voice and nears the sphere.

"Rose I mean it, stop it."

Rose closes her eyes and reaches out to touch it. As she does so, the voice starts to shout.

"Rose please! Your inside my mind. That globe holds all my memories. Good and bad, old and new."

Rose turns around suddenly as if only acknowledging the voice now. "D-Doctor? Is that you?"

The Doctor grunts, "Rose your inside my mind. But you are not alone in here, the Spirit of Ramune is here too. You have to get out as quick as you can."

"But what about-"

"Rose, Your in my _mind_. I'm fine. But you, you could get trapped here if you don't get out soon."

Rose looks at the sphere as if it was the Doctor's face. "Do you promise me the Spirit of Ramune won't hurt you?"

No response.

"Well?"

The voice hesitates, "I can't promise you that Rose. The only thing that you can count on is that I will make sure you get out safe. Please, Rose Tyler, get out, for me."

Rose takes one last glance at the globe with fear and sadness in her eyes then runs off to the door. "Don't do anything too risky!" She shouts as she headed out the door, and with that, she was gone.

**Yay for short chapters! Like I said I have no clue where that was going sooo that left me off somewhere. I will continue still but may not update much because school starts in 4 days. But I will try to write a lot and would LOVE some ideas. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO. Ok ya.. School started and I have 5 projects so writing may be slow. Ya. I shall write a bunch today and such and I'm writing a fanfic at school too that once I'm further will go on here. Its kinda like flirty and soon will be intense. LIKE, I was doing something and these 2 GREAT Ideas came to me for it... IDK HOW IM EVER GONNA END ANY OF THESE. GAHHH MMK STORY TIME! 3 Reviews! BTW, whenever you see ...Golden Streak ... or whatever it changes view points. Like Rose - The Doctor:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. All rights belong to the BBC**

**Chapter 5**

_The voice hesitates, "I can't promise you that Rose. The only thing that you can count on is that I will make sure you get out safe. Please, Rose Tyler, get out, for me."_

_Rose takes one last glance at the globe with fear and sadness in her eyes then runs off to the door. "Don't do anything too risky!" She shouts as she headed out the door, and with that, she was gone._

Rose sprinted down the halls of the Doctor's mind not knowing where to go. She was just about to collapse for she had been running for 15 minutes with no breaks, when she heard her name. _Her _name being called in an ever so sweetly tone. Rose was panting and turned around to follow the sound that seems to be calling her. She walks past an orange door, a green door and a black door till she reaches a door that is strangely white. Rose puts her hand on the doorknob and steps in. All Rose can see is blackness.

"D-Doctor? Are you here?" She asks shakily.

No response.

Rose gulps. Suddenly, a light above a white chair turns on. Rose narrows her eyes and walks towards it. The second she sits down the world goes black.

**...Golden Streak...**

The Doctor watches as Rose runs out of the room. He sighs knowing he had lied to her. That sphere didn't hold all his memories. It held only the ones of him and Rose. His Pink and Yellow human... The Doctor's just about to stop thinking about her so she can find her way out of his 'Bigger On The Inside' mind. The Doctor suddenly wakes up. He looks around the room to see Rose on the floor.

"Oh no no no no no!" he stands up and starts to pace back and forth. The Spirit of Ramune forced him to wake up so he couldn't help Rose. The Doctor's eyes widen, if he didnt want him there.. Than that could only mean.. The Doctor falls down to his knees and places his ear by her heart. Only a slow heart beat. He runs his hands through his hair. If he took it out of her she would only take it out of him. But he couldn't let the Spirit of Ramune continue doing what ever it was doing! For all he knew it could be torturing her, he gulps. Or worse. He puts his head in his hand thinking, thinking harder than he ever had before. Thats when it clicks.

"If I could.." He turns around and grabs his sonic screwdriver and scans Rose body, "Brilliant!" he smiles. He looks down at the motionless Rose, "Oh your brilliant!" he chuckles. "Now, why would you know to do that.." Rose had left one part of her mind open. The section that makes her dreams happen. The section that would bring him into her mind and make him see what she was dreaming of in his mind. The section that would save Rose's life.

The Doctor suddenly got a rush of pain. He growled to him self, "If it hurt her.." He dosnt even bother to finish the sentence. He hoped that sense he was feeling the pain Rose was not. But he knew that she could still feel it.

_Don't do anything too risky!_ Rose's words echoed in his mind. He flinches. What he was about to do was risky. _Too _risky. But he would do anything to stop her suffering. Even if it was pure torture and pain for him. The Doctor closed his eyes and placed his hands on her barely warm temples as the world went black.

**YAY FOR UPDATES AND CLIFFHANGERS! Its similar to a past one BUUUUT whatever:D. I have a slight idea where this might go. It's kinda an AU story. But ya. MMK. I shall write more for my other stories. Maybe. IDK. I love your reviews! 3**


End file.
